It is well known in the art to build wooden frameworks for housing walls. An insulating core is then usually inserted in-between the studs and lintels or headers and closed with facing panels. This standard operation can be time consuming and have considerable effects in areas where the residential building period is constrained to a few months of the year due to for example a harsh winter climate.
Numerous construction elements have been proposed for wall construction such as in the following documents:                U.S. Pat. No. 2,902,733 granted to Justus on Sep. 8, 1959 for a “Corner Construction for Sawed Timber Walls”;        U.S. Pat. No. 3,552,079 granted to Mortensen on Jan. 5, 1971 for a “Laminated Tongue and Groove Building Element”;        U.S. Pat. No. 3,742,665 granted to Henry et al. on Jul. 3, 1973 for a “Modular Building Construction”;        U.S. Pat. No. 4,344,263 granted to Farmont on Aug. 17, 1982 for a “Building Log with High Thermal Insulation Characteristics”;        U.S. Pat. No. 4,503,648 granted to Mahaffey on Mar. 12, 1985 for a “Lightweight Composite Building Module”;        U.S. Pat. No. 4,614,071 granted to Sams et al. on Sep. 30, 1986 for “Building Blocks”;        U.S. Pat. No. 4,937,122 granted to Talbert on Jun. 26, 1990 for an “Insulated Construction Element”; and        U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,177 granted to Davidson on Dec. 14, 1999 for a “Building Structure Having the Appearance of a Log Structure”.        
All the above lack either a provision for an insulated section in the stacking panel; an insulated element with passageways for permanently receiving longitudinal sections of conventional approved wooden studs, approved and even required by most territorial or state building codes, forming a self-supporting wall structure, especially for external walls (thereby putting the load-bearing constraints on the stacking wall sections which is not regulated or preferred in building construction).
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved log, member or unit for wall construction with a simple configuration, and a method of fabrication of the log unit.